Entre Aurores
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Para Angelito Bloodsherry.


**_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 _Con mucho cariño y esperando le guste para mi AI que es... **¡Angelito Bloodsherry!**_

 _Muchas gracias a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por ser mi beta en este proyecto._

::

* * *

::

—Harry.

El mencionado estaba ocupado, inclinado hacia un lado de su escritorio, tratando de ver hacia la oficina del jefe de aurores. Había visto pasar a Malfoy hace veinte minutos y seguía hablando con Robards con la puerta abierta, aunque de seguro tenía un _muffliato_ en la oficina, ya que no se lograba escuchar nada.

—Harry, te ves ridículo.

Al parecer, Malfoy estaba haciendo enojar a Robards. No era algo que le sorprendiera si era honesto. A veces podía ser un insoportable y eso que estaban en distintas áreas. Malfoy y su equipo se especializaban en operaciones de investigación, mientras que Harry y los suyos eran el escuadrón de ataque. Se inclinó un poco más. Ahora Malfoy estaba de pie y paseaba frente al escritorio del jefe mientras hablaba.

—Compañero, esto comienza a ser incómodo.

—Déjalo, lo más que puede pasar es que lo tachen de acosador, ya sabes, como en la escuela.

Podía escuchar la voz de Ron y Seamus, aunque realmente no les estaba prestando atención.

Malfoy se detuvo en su diálogo, dándole la espalda a Harry, quien casi se atragantó cuando el otro se retiró la capa dejando ver un atuendo muggle: pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca. Nunca se imaginó ver a Malfoy con ropa muggle, la cual le quedaba a la perfección resaltando cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo, en especial la del tra…

—¡Potter, ven ahora mismo!

El grito lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole perder el precario equilibrio que mantenía en su silla. Terminó golpeando el suelo de costado y, con la mirada de varios de sus compañeros aurores sobre él, Seamus riendo disimuladamente y Ron con una expresión mortificada y avergonzada en su rostro mientras negaba.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, sacudiendo su capa, tratando de no parecer culpable, pese a que la mirada de Malfoy y Robards estaba sobre él.

—Que vengas ahora mismo, ¿o tengo que repetirlo dos veces?

—Discúlpelo, jefe. Potter siempre ha sido de lento aprendizaje.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros, Harry caminó hacia la oficina del jefe de aurores. Al ingresar, la puerta fue cerrada con un pase de varita mientras Robards los observaba minuciosamente. El silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo incluso para Malfoy, que se removió sutilmente de pie a su lado.

—Como bien sabes, Potter, Malfoy ha estado trabajando en un caso aislado, ha conseguido lo que necesitábamos, pero nos falta un último movimiento para tener a estos contrabandistas de pociones.

—Insisto que puedo terminar el trabajo solo, señor. Más que ayudar, Potter terminaría arruinando todos mis avances.

—¿Disculpa? Por si no lo recuerdas fui yo quien salvó tu pellejo y el de Nott frente a esos muggles.

—¿Tú? ¿Salvarme a mí? Debes estar bromeando, ¡lo teníamos perfectamente calculado hasta que llegaste y comenzaste a parlotear esa sarta de estupideces!

Robards suspiró tratando de invocar algo de paciencia, pero al parecer ya no quedaba ninguna para ese día. El estrés de los últimos casos lo había hecho poco tolerable y más si se trataba de estos chicos en especial. Suficiente había tenido con ellos durante el entrenamiento, pero era necesario que trabajaran en pareja esta ocasión.

—Entonces puedes meterte la varita por…

De acuerdo, fue suficiente.

— _Silencius_.

En cuanto el parloteo terminó, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que ambos terminaran de sentón sobre las sillas frente a su escritorio. Tanto Malfoy como Harry miraron con sorpresa a su superior, quien se recargó en su silla disfrutando del momento de paz.

—Antes de volver al tema. Debo recordarles que ahora son aurores, representantes del Ministerio de Magia. Especialmente tú, Potter, se supone que eres un ejemplo a seguir. No pueden seguir comportándose como dos cadetes en entrenamiento… o peor aún ¡Como dos críos de colegio!

Les dirigió una mirada que no aceptaba réplica, aunque, tomando en cuenta que no podían emitir sonido alguno, no era necesaria.

—No sé si es alguna riña de niños, frustración sexual no resuelta como dice Finnigan o lo que sea, pero más les vale resolverlo o juro que los pondré en el rincón más olvidado del departamento a clasificar el archivo. ¿Quedó claro?

No les quedaba más que asentir. Los rumores decían que nadie había ordenado el archivo desde la primera guerra mágica, aunque bien podían ser solo chismes, no se arriesgarían a que Robards cumpliera su palabra y los mandara a morir de aburrimiento.

—Bien, parece que comenzamos a entendernos. Como les iba diciendo, necesito que trabajen juntos. La información indica que uno de los almacenes está en el mundo muggle y Merlín sabe lo inútil que Malfoy es de ese lado.

Eso le valió una mala mirada del susodicho y una burlona de parte de Harry.

—Ni quieras regodearte, Potter. Puede que sepas moverte entre muggles, pero la sutileza no es lo tuyo.

Ahora el ofendido era él. Robards negó con la cabeza; en verdad, a veces parecía que hablaba con niños.

—En resumidas cuentas: planeen cómo van a localizar la bodega. Teniendo la ubicación podemos dar el último paso para atraparlos de una vez por todas.

Con un _finite incantatem_ , un _«Largo de mi oficina»_ y un portazo, los despidió para que siguieran trabajando.

—Robards no pierde su encanto ¿verdad?

Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy mientras iban hacia el escritorio del primero. Aún le dolía el sentón, ¿a caso el jefe de aurores no podía conseguirse unas sillas más cómodas?

—Creo que es su forma de sacar sus frustraciones.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se alzara.

—Debe conseguirse otra manera, eso es seguro.

Harry se recargó en el escritorio viendo los pergaminos y notas que ya estaban sobre este, indicando nombres, fechas, cantidades y conexiones del caso. En cierto punto, sintió envidia de lo estructurado que tenía todo, nada que ver con los apuntes que él terminaba haciendo.

Estaba tan distraído que no sintió la cercanía de su compañero hasta que una mano le rodeó por la cintura y el aliento rozó su rostro.

—¿Qué crees que sea, Potter? ¿Riña de niños o frustración sexual no resuelta?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarle de reojo. Cierto era que a veces Malfoy podía sacarlo de quicio la mayoría de las veces pero ya habían arreglado sus «riñas infantiles» al saber que estarían trabajando bajo el mismo techo y sus «frustraciones sexuales» fueron resueltas durante la misión en Dover. Que pelearan como ahora era un gusto que le daba a Malfoy para molestar a su jefe y algunos compañeros.

—Tal vez podría inclinarme por la frustración sexual no resuelta. Habría que hacer algo al respecto ¿No es así?

—¡Maldición, aún podemos verlos, Harry!

—Déjalos, Ron. Pero añade acoso sexual entre compañeros.

—No puedes llamarlo acoso sexual si ambas partes están de acuerdo, Finnigan.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Nott. Vamos a comer, chicos, a ver si logramos quitarle la cara de constipado a Ron. Nada de sexo en la oficina que el jefe aún no se ha ido.

Malfoy los miró por encima del hombro acercándose un poco más a Harry.

—¿Acaso es envidia lo que detecto, Finnigan?

La risa de Seamus fue acompañada de una seña obscena con el dedo medio antes de irse con los demás.

—No entiendo qué tiene de ofensivo eso.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Algunas cosas no tenían sentido hacerlas si el destinatario no lo comprendía. Pero bueno, allá Seamus si quería seguir intentándolo.

—No le hagas caso. Tal vez el de la frustración sea él.

Sonrió al tener de nuevo la atención de su compañero y se acercó para besar sus labios. No era un ingenuo para creer realmente que Robards no sabía lo que pasaba en su departamento y entre sus aurores; Harry tenía la teoría de que se hacía la vista gorda para poder gritarles a gusto a cada rato por sus peleas.

—Debo decirte que me sorprendió el verte con esta ropa… que si bien no me equivoco, los pantalones son míos.

Malfoy le sonrió de lado y enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta, lo suficiente para tirarte de la silla ¿verdad? Y sí, son tuyos, aunque tuve que ajustarlos un poco.

—¿Solo un poco? Yo diría que bastante, pero se te ven realmente bien. Remarcan todo perfectamente.

Y, para afirmarlo, su mano vagó traviesa hasta sujetar su trasero de forma firme, haciendo que Malfoy se estremeciera y lo empujara un poco.

—Todo se me ve bien, Potter. Pero a lo que vamos: como no quiero otro sermón como el que nos ha dado Robards, vamos a ponerte al corriente y terminando nos vamos a mi casa.

—¿Qué? ¿No me invitas ni a cenar? ¿Flores y chocolates por lo menos?

—Cállate, idiota.

Y lo calló con un beso, de esos que le dejaban sin aliento y el cuerpo vibrando de deseo.

::

* * *

::

 _ **N/A:** Antes que nada, gracias por leer, espero y sea del agrado de mi AI, que para mi alegría le gusta el Drarry (son amor por siempre y para siempre). Por diversos motivos no pude llevar a cabo algo mas largo pero tengo la intención de escribir otra de sus peticiones, tal vez no para el evento pero sí mas adelante. Una vez mas, gracias y nos leemos la próxima vez._


End file.
